Name of the Game
by Arwennicole
Summary: Emmett and Rosalie had the life they’ve always dreamt about having. However, Rosalie ends up disappearing a week before their wedding. Where has Rosalie gone? Will Emmett ever see her again?
1. Chapter 1

Name of the Game

By

Nicole

**Summary: Emmett and Rosalie had the life they've always dreamt about having. However, Rosalie ends up disappearing a week before their wedding. Where has Rosalie gone? Will Emmett ever see her again?**

Name of the Game

Chapter 1: Sad Goodbyes

Emmett let out a sigh as he sat alone in his room, opening and closing the box that was holding the ring he was going to place on his fiancé's finger. A smile came across his face as he thought about marrying the most beautiful woman he had ever known, Rosalie Hale. They had been dating since their freshman year of high school. They were going into their last year of college. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked up when there was a knock on the door. He put the ring back into his pocket and stood up. "Yeah," he answered. Jasper came in.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hey Jazz," he answered.

Emmett turned around to see the sullen look on his friend's face. "What?" He asked. Jasper let out a sigh.

"Um…I went to get Rosalie," Jasper replied.

The look on his face worried Emmett. "What is it? Is she okay?" he asked.

"Bella was there…apparently Rosalie had called her over but when Bella got there she found this. Bella was asked to give this to me to give to you," Jasper answered.

Emmett gave him a quizzical look before taking the note.

_Dear Emmett,_

_The last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt you. This is possibly the hardest thing I've ever had to write, but by the time you read this I'll be gone. _

_I know you deserve every reason in the world for why I'm leaving, especially since we have been planning this for so long and we have been together for so long. I can't tell you the truth, because the truth will kill you. Please don't try to find me Emmett, I don't want to be found. I hope one day you'll forgive me._

_Love Always,_

_Rosalie_

Emmett stared at the note in shock. "Did she tell you where she's gone?" He asked.

"No, she didn't tell anyone," Jasper replied.

He put his head in his hand, feeling his heart break. All he could do was wonder why Rosalie left him.

**(Airport)**

Rosalie was sitting in the chairs at the airport, staring at the passport in her hands. "Flight 627 to Paris, France is now boarding," the person of the PA system announced. Rosalie stood up and grabbed her carry on bag that was sitting next to her.

She sat down in her seat of the plane and tears started to fall down her face. She sniffled and wiped her tears away. "I'm sorry Emmett, I'm so sorry," she whispered. Rosalie put her hands over her face to get herself to stop crying.

**(Emmett's House)**

Emmett was sitting in his living room, staring into the fireplace. He couldn't understand it, he and Rosalie were just talking about the night before right before Alice and Bella came to take her away. He took another swig of his beer bottle before he chucked it across the room and it smashed against the wall. He looked up when Bella came in. "What?" he asked.

"I thought the house was falling down for a second," she replied.

Emmett started laughing for a little bit, she could tell her older brother was drunk out of his mind. "Come on Emmett, time to get you upstairs," she murmured, grabbing his arm.

"I don't want your damn help," he answered.

Emmett stared at her. "Shouldn't you be with your fiancé?" He asked.

"Emmett I'm here to help," she answered.

"You can get Rosalie back here, that's how you'll help," He told her.

She bit her lower lip. "Just leave me alone," he added before stumbling upstairs. Edward was standing at the top of the stairs. "I do want your help," he slurred to Edward, shoving him slightly.

"Emmett, drinking is not bringing Rosalie back," Edward answered.

"You standing there isn't bringing her back either!" Emmett snapped, shoving Edward again.

Edward backed up, letting Emmett stumble to his room. He rubbed his forehead and Bella walked up the stairs. "This is killing him," he murmured. Bella held his hand and nodded her head slowly in agreement.

**Author's Note: Sorry everyone who tried to do the poll and it didn't work, but the PM's i got, most of them were for this one. So i hope you all enjoy it.**


	2. New Friends

Chapter 2: New Friends

Rosalie sighed as she walked down the stairs from her apartment. "Mademoiselle Hale! Mademoiselle Hale!" A woman called. Rosalie stopped as the woman came down the stairs with her cell phone. "Mademoiselle Hale vous avez oublié votre téléphone!" She called. (Mademoiselle Hale you forgot your phone!)

"Oh! Merci," Rosalie answered.

Rosalie pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. She gave the woman some instructions for the day before heading off to work.

**(Work)**

After so many hours of work, Rosalie finally got a break. She got up from her desk and got a cup of water. "Long day huh?" A voice asked.

"Oh thank god someone who speaks English," she commented.

He chuckled softly. "Andy Tucker," he informed, holding his hand.

"Rosalie Hale," she answered.

"Been working here long?" Andy asked.

"Just the last four months," she replied, taking a sip of water.

Andy smiled slightly; Rosalie was possibly the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. "But I have to get off early today," she added.

"Oh? What for?" he asked.

Rosalie took another sip of her water. "Personal reasons," she replied.

"Ah I see," he murmured.

Rosalie smiled as she threw her cup in the trash and went back to her desk.

When Rosalie sat down again she felt a flutter in her stomach. She bit her lower lip and ran her hand across her hardly visible bump before going back to work.

**(Later that Day)**

Rosalie let out a sigh as she lied back on the examining table in one of the paper gowns. "This is so embarrassing," she muttered. She looked up when the door opened.

"Hello Miss Hale I am Dr. Ames and how are you doing today?" He asked.

"Um…depends," Rosalie replied.

Dr. Ames chuckled as he brought the Doppler over. "Ready to see your baby?" He asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," she replied.

Dr. Ames lifted the shirt part off her stomach and put the cold gel on her small bulge. "We might be able to see if the baby's a boy or a girl if it behaves," he commented. She smiled slightly and let out a heavy sigh. "Ah ha, here we are," he informed, pointing to the screen. Rosalie looked at the screen to see the outline of her baby. "The baby looks healthy, growing how it should be," he informed.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" She asked.

"From what the picture says…it is a…" he trailed off.

Rosalie waited patiently as he tried to find out the baby's gender for her.

**(New York)**

Emmett sighed as he was finishing up his shift at the hospital. He shocked everyone, especially Rosalie that he was studying to be a doctor. Now that Rosalie was gone he got stuck in his studies. Everyone knew he wasn't happy, but after she was gone he gave up his dreams of becoming a pro athlete and the next thing everyone knew; he was becoming Dr. Emmett Swan.

Emmett walked by the desk. "I'll see you later, Olivia," he informed.

"Have a nice night," she answered.

Emmett walked out to his car, rubbing his throbbing forehead. "Dammit," he muttered to himself when he realized he forgot his keys in his office.

After coming out a second time, he was halfway to his car when his phone rang. "Hello," he answered.

"Hey Emmett, why don't you stop at The Grill later and celebrate with us?" Jasper asked.

"Depends on the occasion," Emmett replied as he unlocked his car.

"It's an engagement celebration," Jasper replied.

Emmett got in and closed the door. "About damn time, Jazz," he commented.

"Gee thanks," Jasper answered.

Emmett laughed slightly before putting his jeep into gear and drove to The Grill to hang out with everyone.

**(The Grill)**

Emmett walked in to see everyone at the bar. "Hey guys," he greeted.

"Hey you actually came," Alice commented.

Emmett grinned as he kissed Bella's cheek before sitting down. "Beer please," he told the waitress. The waitress nodded and went to get his drink. "Jasper, Alice, congratulations," Emmett told them.

"Thank you," Jasper answered, kissing the side of Alice's head.

Alice giggled slightly, wrapping her arm around his waist. "When's the big day?" He asked.

"I'm hoping for a spring wedding, but Jazzy's saying we should talk about it more since he proposed only an hour ago," Alice replied.

"Yeah for once Alice can plan the big, extravagant wedding she's always wanted to plan," Bella commented.

"Yeah you hurt my feelings when you wanted only a small wedding," Alice pouted.

Edward chuckled and kissed the side of Bella's head. "Since when have I ever wanted a big wedding with over 200 people?" Bella asked. Alice huffed but Jasper wrapped his arms around her. Emmett couldn't help but watch with envious eyes. If things went as planned, it would have been him and Rosalie joining their little witty conversation. The waitress brought the beer over.

"Here go you," she told him.

Emmett thanked her and took a swig of his beer. "Excuse me," he told them. Bella bit her lower lip and Edward pressed his forehead against her neck.

"He'll be okay love, just give him time," he whispered.

**(Next Day)**

Emmett was checking over some charts when Edward walked over to him. "Emmett, what are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm about to make my rounds around the hospital," Emmett replied.

"No, I mean, what are you doing being a doctor?" Edward asked.

"I believe this is my job, Edward," he replied.

Edward rubbed his forehead. "No, this is not what you wanted, Emmett. You had scouts all over the country coming to watch you play baseball!" Edward exclaimed.

"Plans change," Emmett replied.

Edward sighed and leaned against the counter. "Em, remember the time Bella and I broke up for that short time in our senior year of high school?" He asked.

"Yeah, you were a mess," Emmett replied.

"Yeah and you were the one who came in and said 'Why don't you buck up and go after her before it's too late'," Edward pointed out.

Emmett chuckled slightly. "Yeah, I remember," he answered.

"Why don't you try searching for her?" Edward asked.

He put his chart down. "Unlike what you and Bella went through, Edward, Rosie asked me not to search for her. My Rosalie doesn't want to be found," he answered. He looked over when the doors opened and a patient was wheeled into the ER. "If you excuse me I have work to do," he informed. Edward sighed and went to the second patient that was wheeled into the ER. "What happened?" Emmett asked.

"Car crash, her car was smashed into and it went over the rail, she's lucky to be alive," the paramedic replied.

"We need a blood transfusion; do we know what her blood type is?" Emmett asked.

"B positive," the paramedic replied.

Emmett looked at the nurse. "I need you to get me a blood transfusion of B positive stat," he instructed. The nurse nodded and Emmett checked her vitals when she was wheeled into the OR.

**(Hours Later)**

Emmett was leaning against the wall of the bathroom after so many hours of surgery to save a girl's life. He let out a deep breath, closing his eyes when Edward came in. "How's your patient doing?" He asked as he splashed water in his face.

"She's stable," Emmett replied.

"Same with the person who hit her, turns out the guy is way over the blood alcohol level," Edward put in.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Hey, I'll keep an eye on the patients tonight, Edward. You go home to Bells, I'm sure she's waiting for you," he informed.

"You sure?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, I won't be able to head home yet after this bloodbath tonight," he replied.

He left the room and walked down the hall.

Emmett walked into the room to see that the girl he had operated on was awake. "Hello, I'm Dr. Swan, how are you feeling?" He asked.

"Like my car just crushed me," she replied, her voice scratchy.

Emmett smiled slightly. "Well, I need to ask you a few questions, see if your memory's okay," he informed. She nodded. "Today's date?" He asked.

"June 14, 2008," she replied.

"Name?" He asked.

"Brooke Carmichael," she replied.

Emmett nodded as he kept with his routine questioning. "Am I going to be okay?" She asked finally. Emmett smiled.

"You should be fine," he replied before leaving the room.


	3. Out Patient

Chapter 3: Out Patient

Emmett sighed as he sat in his office, looking over some paperwork when his head started to thump. He looked up when there was a knock on the door. "Grace I said I'm not interested," he informed.

"Excuse me Dr. Swan? Mind if I come in?" A voice asked.

"Oh come in," he answered.

A young woman with brown eyes and brown hair that was tied up in a ponytail stepped into the room. She was dressed nicely in a grey skirt with a pink blouse "May I help you?" He asked.

"Actually, I've come to thank you. I'm Brooke Carmichael," she replied walking over, holding out her hand.

"Oh wow don't you clean up nice," he commented, shaking her hand.

She blushed slightly. "I just came to thank you. You saved my life," she answered.

"Just doing my job," he assured her.

Brooke smiled and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "You've been going through the physical therapy for your leg and everything?" He asked.

"Yeah, he said everything is back to normal basically," she replied.

Emmett nodded. "Good to hear," he told her. He rubbed the back of his neck and stood up from his chair.

"Um…would it be out of line if I asked if you like to join me for some coffee?" Brooke asked.

Emmett walked over to his filing cabinet, putting some of his paperwork in the drawer. "Sure, why not," he answered. He took off his white jacket, hanging it up and grabbed his other jacket. Brooke smiled as they left the office.

**(Café)**

Emmett let out a sigh as he took a sip of his coffee. "It looks like you haven't slept well doctor," she commented.

"Yeah sometimes working late at the hospital can do that to a person," he chuckled.

Brooke smiled slightly as she took a sip of her coffee. "Surprised there's no ring on that left hand," he commented. She laughed slightly.

"Could say the same for you," she answered.

Emmett smiled slightly. "Yeah that's a story we'll get into some other time," he told her. Brooke smiled.

"What about you though? Any family?" She asked.

A huge grin broke out on his face. "Yeah, I have my parents, Charlie Swan and Renee Dwyer. I also have my little sister, Bella, she actually got married last month," he replied.

"Oh wow that's great," she commented.

Emmett grinned. "What about you?" He asked.

"I have an older sister and a younger brother. My brother's getting ready to graduate high school and my sister's having a baby in a few months," she replied.

"Cool," he commented.

Brooke smiled slightly. "What do you do? Speaking you already know what I do for a living," he pointed out. She took another sip of her coffee.

"I'm a photographer," she replied.

"Really? That's cool, what do you photograph?" He asked.

"Anything really, anyone who hires me," she replied.

He nodded his head slowly. "I'd like to see some of your work sometime," he told her.

"Sure, that'd be nice," she answered.

Emmett looked at his watch. "Um, I have to go," he told her.

"Oh so soon?" She asked disappointed.

"Yeah, I have to meet with my sister and brother-in-law," he replied.

"Oh…can I see your phone for a second?" She asked.

He gave her a quizzical look before handing her his phone. She smiled as she typed in something. "There, you have my number," she informed. She looked at something on his phone before typing something in her phone. "And I have yours," she added.

"Awesome, I'll call you sometime," he answered.

"I'm looking forward to it," she stated.

He nodded before leaving the café.

**(Bella and Edward's House)**

Bella and Edward were finishing wedding plans when Emmett came in. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late," he told them.

"What happened to you?" She asked.

"I had a…meeting," he replied, kissing his sister's cheek.

Edward watched as Emmett sat down with a true smile on his face. "You met someone!" Bella exclaimed.

"No I didn't," he answered.

"Liar," Bella teased.

"You're hanging out with Alice too much again," he answered.

Bella rolled her eyes slightly. "How are you holding up though Em?" Edward asked.

"I'm doing better. I can only hope that Rosalie's okay," he replied.

"I'm sure wherever Rosalie is that she's just fine," Bella told him.

He nodded head slowly and let out a sigh.


	4. On my Own

Chapter 4: On my Own

Rosalie was resting in a hospital room, her arm draped over her now flat stomach. Flowers and balloons from her coworkers were surrounding her. However, the young woman just wanted to sleep now. She woke up to the sound of the door to her hospital room opening and Andy came in. "Hi Andy," she said quietly.

"Hey, just dropped off to see how you were doing," he commented.

"Well, I'm not ready to do cartwheels again," she quipped.

He chuckled and set the roses he bought for her in an extra vase. "Andy you didn't have to do that," she added.

"Hey, this is your day, you get everything you want," he answered.

She smiled. "I already got everything I want and she's down in the nursery with the other babies," she told him quietly.

"Yeah I just came from there. The nurse told me to tell you that she's starting to get fussy so she's going to bring her in for her feeding," he informed.

She nodded her head slowly. "Twenty seven hours of labor huh?" He asked. She laughed slightly.

"You think I'd be this tired if it were anything less?" She asked.

He chuckled and looked up when two nurses came in. One was carrying the baby and the other had some papers. "Excuse me Miss Hale, it's time for her feeding," she informed. Rosalie sat up and once her daughter was in her arms, she lifted her tank top up.

"Whoa hello!" Andy exclaimed, getting up from his seat.

Rosalie laughed. "You don't have to stay here," she answered.

"Yeah, I--I'll…I--I'll be out here," he informed.

She shook her head slightly and held her daughter's hand. "Okay sweetie, the only thing you need to do is tell us a few things so we can put it on her birth certificate," the second nurse informed.

"Sure," Rosalie answered.

"What's the baby's name?" She asked.

Rosalie smiled as she stroked her daughter's cheek. "Emma Lillian Swan," she replied.

"And the child's father?" The nurse asked.

She let out a shaky sigh, kissing her daughter's tiny hand. "Emmett Jackson Swan," she replied.

"Will the birthfather…" the nurse started.

"No…he won't be here," she replied quietly.

Rosalie closed her eyes as she started to get tired again.

**(Two Weeks Later)**

Rosalie smiled as she sat on the floor of her living room, holding her daughter's hands. "You look like your daddy," she cooed. Her daughter opened her eyes briefly, making the young mother smile softly. "You have pretty eyes," she whispered, stroking her cheek. The baby gave Rosalie a small smile, showing her dimples that she inherited from her father. "Aw look at those dimples," she cooed, kissing the tip of her nose. Emma suddenly sneezed. "God bless you," she told her. She lifted Emma up into her arms when there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" She called.

"Andy," the person answered.

"Come on in, Andy," she called to him.

Andy walked in with a smile. "Hey," he greeted.

"Hi," she answered.

"I sweet the little munchkin's still awake," he commented.

"Yeah only for a little while. She was able to smile, showing those adorable little dimples," she answered, cooing the last part to Emma.

She carefully placed Emma into her crib after swaddling her and turned on the mobile. "She's beautiful," Andy commented.

"Yeah, she looks like her father," Rosalie answered.

Andy cleared his throat. "Rosalie, about the father thing…" he started.

"Yeah?" She asked as she checked on her dinner.

"Why did you put Emmett's name on there?" He asked.

Rosalie looked at him. "Uh…because Emmett is her father," she replied.

"Are you sure? I mean you said yourself that…" he started.

She spun around to look at him. "Don't mention that to me. I'm positive Emmett is her father," she answered.

"What are you carrying a sample of his DNA?" He asked.

"Because my daughter looks just like him. She has the curly hair and dimples," she answered.

"You're going to base that on those traits?" he asked.

Rosalie looked at him. "What are you getting at Andy?" She asked.

"All I'm saying is that you shouldn't put a guy's name down which you aren't 100% sure if he's the father," he replied.

"What? You expect me to put someone else down?" She asked.

Andy stared at her. Rosalie stared at him in disbelief. "Rosalie I have taken care of you the last five months," he answered.

"Actually, I took care of myself. I'm working two jobs and I'm raising a baby. I don't need anyone's help," she told him, walking by him.

"Rosalie…" he started.

She spun around to look at him. "I work at a car garage on the weekends and the office during the week. I have been working my ass off since I was sixteen and I never needed help from anyone then and I don't need it now. Emmett is Emma's father I'm sure of it! I won't let you come in here and question me of who my baby's father is!" She snapped. Andy was silent. "Get out Andy," she instructed.

"Rosalie please…" he started again.  
"Go!" She hissed through her teeth.

Andy sighed as he went to leave. "I just think you should let someone else take care of you and stop being stuck on a dream," he told her.

"Yeah well I destroyed my own dream and I'm making up for it. I don't want your help. I don't want anyone's help. I can do this on my own," she answered.

Andy sighed and left the apartment and Rosalie closed her eyes, her hand over her forehead. "I can do this on my own," she told herself as she went back into the kitchen.


	5. The Family

Chapter 5: The Family

Emmett smiled as he pulled up to Brooke's apartment. He got out of his Jeep Wrangler and walked up to the steps. He pressed the button to her apartment. "Come on up, Emmet," Brooke told him, buzzing the door open. Emmett walked up the steps to her apartment.

When he got there, Brooke opened the door with a smile. "Hey, come in," she told him. He grinned and walked inside.

"Wow, nice place," he commented.

"Yeah it's my apartment/studio," she answered.

"I can tell," he commented, gesturing to the camera stuff all over the place.

He walked around, looking at all the pictures she took. "Wow these are great," he commented.

"Thanks, those pictures are of my two nieces," she answered.

Emmett continued to look at the picture. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash and turned to see Brooke there with her camera. "What are you doing?" he asked. She smiled slightly.

"I like to take pictures of things I really like," she answered.

"Ah so I see I'm part of that category," he commented.

"Eh just about," she quipped.

Emmett walked over to her. "Give me that camera," he told her.

"Nope, nope, stay away," she laughed, backing up.

He tried reaching for it when she dodged him. "Ha, ha, I'm faster than you," she teased.

"I'll show you," he answered, grabbing her around her waist.

Brooke let out a shriek, but started laughing when he tickled her sides. "Emmett stop!" She laughed.

"Ha you can't escape me now," he answered, reaching for her camera.

Brooke tried to hold it away from him, but his arm was longer and he took it from her. "Now let's delete this picture out of here," he told her.

"No!" She exclaimed, trying to get the camera.

Emmett held it above her head. "I'm taller than you," he teased.

"No fair!" She whined, jumping for it.

Brooke shoved him backwards, making him lose his balance. Before he could fall on the floor he grabbed her arm, pulling her with him. Brooke let out a shriek as she fell on top of him. "Careful, I could've dropped this camera," he commented. Brooke giggled slightly as she took the camera from him.

"Thank you," she answered.

She looked back at him, noticing that their faces were close together. She went to kiss him when he suddenly pulled back. "Um…I'm sorry…" he told her quietly. They both sat up and he cleared his throat.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm just not sure if I'm ready to actually get into a really deep relationship again," he answered.

"We're just having fun," she pointed out.

"Yeah…fun," he answered.

He rubbed his hands together. "Does this have to do with girl in the picture on your desk?" She asked.

"Yeah, a bit," he replied.

"You want to talk about it?" She asked.

Emmett shrugged. "She disappeared almost a year ago. I haven't seen or heard from her since her brother gave me the note she wrote," he replied.

"Oh I'm sorry," she murmured.

He shrugged slightly. "I'm doing better though. I'm just not sure if I'm really ready to get into a relationship like that again," he answered. Brooke kneeled in front of him, holding his hands in hers.

"Trust me, Emmett, if you ever want to take a chance on a relationship again. I'm right here waiting," she told him.

"Cool," he answered.

Brooke smiled and placed her hand on his face. Emmett stood up from the floor, helping her up.

**(Gym)**

Emmett was lifting weights while Edward was spotting for him. "Emmett, you seriously rejected the girl?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, what business is that of yours?" He answered.

"The fact that it's been almost a year and you're still thinking of Rosalie," Edward replied.

"So?" Emmett asked.

"I really think your mom dropped on your head more than once," Edward answered.

"Hey!" he exclaimed.

"What Edward means, Em, is that are you seriously going to keep pining for my sister? Even I can't find her. Rosalie doesn't want to be found," Jasper answered.

"Right, what about when Alice was gone for those two years?" He asked.

Jasper sighed. "That was different because Alice's parents _forced_ her to move. She came right back here the moment she turned eighteen," he replied.

"And don't you dare bring mine and Bella's breakup because that was my own damn fault," Edward quickly told him.

"Damn right it was," Emmett muttered.

"Emmett, give Brooke a chance, she seems like a real cool girl. Tell you what, bring her by mine and Alice's house tomorrow for the barbeque, everyone would love to meet her," Jasper informed.

He let out a sigh. "Alright," he answered.

**(Next Day)**

Emmett sighed as he helped Brooke out of the car. "Emmett, what if they don't like me?" She asked. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"They have been wanting to meet you for the last few months, they'll love you," he answered

Brooke smiled slightly as they went to the backyard. "Hey Em!" Jasper greeted.

"Hey, Jazz. Brooke, this Jasper Hale, my buddy since middle school," Emmett commented.

Brooke held her hand out to him. "Nice to meet you," she answered. Jasper shook her hand with a smile.

"Alice should be…" Jasper started.

Just then his fiancé's small arms wrapped around his waist. "My ears are burning, you were talking about me," Alice told him. Jasper grinned.

"Brooke this is my fiancé Alice Brandon. Ali, this is Emmett's…" he started, not sure what to call her.

"I'm his friend, Brooke," she answered.

Alice smiled, shaking Brooke's hand. "Oh! The photographer!" she gasped.

"Yeah that would be me," Brooke answered.

"Perfect! Could you be the photographer for mine and Jazzy's wedding?" Alice asked.

"I'd love to, when's the wedding?" Brooke asked.

Alice was bouncing from one foot to the other. "Two weeks," she replied, grinning like crazy.

"Well Alice's been planning this since we were high school. Trust me on this one," Jasper told them.

"I can believe it," Emmett answered.

"So you all knew each other in high school?" Brooke asked.

"Grew up in a small town," Emmett answered.

Jasper reached into the cooler and tossed Emmett a beer, surprising Brooke. "You drink?" She asked, shocked. He glanced at her.

"Yeah…" he replied slowly before twisting the top off the beer bottle.

"What would you like?" Jasper asked.

"Diet Coke if you have it," she replied.

Jasper tossed her a can. "Hey, Jazz, where's that baby sister of mine?" Emmett asked.

"I just got off the phone with her, she should be showing up any minute," Alice replied.

"Isn't Edward coming?" He asked.

"Of course he is. Bella made sure he got the day off at the hospital to make it here today," she replied.

Emmett grinned and looked over his shoulder when the backdoor opened and Bella and Edward walked into the backyard. "Hey, you made it," he commented.

"Sure we did," she answered.

Emmett grinned before kissing his sister's cheek. "Brooke, this is my sister Bella and her husband Edward. Guys this is Brooke Carmichael," he informed. Bella shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you," Bella answered.

Edward shook her hand with a small nod. "If you don't mind, Jazz, I'd like to steal Alice away for a minute," Bella informed.

"Go right ahead," Jasper answered.

"What?" Alice asked anxiously.

Bella grinned as she grabbed her sister-in-law's arm and pulled her away from the guys. "Brooke you are allowed to come too!" Alice called over her shoulder.

"Go mingle with the girls," Emmett told her.

Brooke nodded and went after Alice and Bella. "Damn and I thought I was blind," Edward muttered as he grabbed a beer out of the cooler.

"What?" Emmett asked.

"Brooke hasn't taken her eyes off you since you two got here," Jasper replied.

Before Emmett could answer they heard Alice scream. "OH MY GOD!" She screamed. Edward was laughing now.

"What the hell was that?" Emmett asked.

"That was Bella telling my sister that she's going to be an aunt," he replied.

"Hey congratulations Edward," Jasper told him.

Emmett grinned as he patted Edward's back. "Congrats Eddie," he told him.

"Don't call me that," Edward insisted.

Alice ran over and hugged Edward tight. "Congratulations!" She shrieked. Emmett grinned and looked over at Brooke. Bella nudged her brother.

"Ask her out, she's waiting for you to," she hissed to him.

Emmett sighed as he walked over to Brooke. "Hey, what are you doing Friday?" he asked. Brooke looked at him.

"Nothing," she replied.

He smiled slightly. "How about I take you to dinner? 7:00?" He asked.

"I'd like that, I'd like that a lot," she murmured.

Emmett smiled as he reached down and held her hand in his.


	6. A Decision

Chapter 6: A Decision

Rosalie smiled as she helped Emma stand. "Mama's big girl," she cooed. Emma gurgled and she let the three-month-old sit back down on the floor. "My God do you look like your dad," she said quietly. Emma reached down on the floor and grabbed her teething ring. She let out a sigh as she lifted her daughter up into her arms again, having her sit on her lap.

Later that day, Rosalie was stopping by her old office to hand in her resignation. Ever since she told Andy off, but he just wouldn't leave her alone. Emma was in Rosalie's arms, sucking on her pacifier. She put her paper on her boss's desk when she turned around, letting out a gasp. "Andy you scared the hell out of me!" She hissed.

"Sorry, you're really leaving then?" He asked.

"What did you think I was bluffing?" she asked.

She made sure Emma was secure in her baby carrier before heading to the elevators. "Rosalie come on," he insisted.

"Andy, I told you to leave me alone and I mean it," she answered.

"Rosie…" he started, grabbing her arm.

Rosalie spun around and smacked him. "Don't you ever call me that," she answered.

"Why?" he asked.

"Only one person has ever called me Rosie and I don't want anyone else calling me that," she answered.

She picked her carrier back up and went to the elevators.

**(Two Days Later)**

Rosalie sighed as she walked down to a café with Emma asleep in her carrier. She looked around and smiled to see who she was looking for waving to her. Bella stood up and hugged her tight. "Let me see her," Bella told her, pulling away. Rosalie smiled as she lifted the carrier up. "She's so beautiful!" She gasped, stroking her daughter's face.

"How are you doing?" Rosalie asked as they sat down.  
"Everything's great, as you see," Bella replied, pointing to her small baby bump.

Rosalie bit her lower lip. "How's Emmett, is he okay?" She asked. Bella moved her hand over her baby bump.

"He's doing fine," she replied.

She let out a sigh of relief. "That's good, that's really good," Rosalie said quietly.

"Rose, why don't you come home? We miss you," Bella answered.

"I'm not ready to go back," she replied.

Bella rubbed her forehead. "Jasper got married and it did hurt him that you weren't there. You're the only blood family he has left," she reminded her. Rosalie shook her head taking Emma into her arms.

"I don't want to take a chance of Emmett finding me," she answered.

Bella stared down in her lap. "You know Emmett has never been the same since you left," Bella admitted.

"You told me he's doing fine," Rosalie answered.

"Yeah now he is!" Bella told her, her voice rising a bit.

Emma woke up and looked up at Rosalie with tear filled eyes. "Oh sweetie," she whispered, rocking her daughter in her arms.

"You have family who loves you and they have been worrying about you every single day since you left," Bella answered.

Rosalie sighed. "I can't chance seeing him. I'm not ready to talk to him yet," she insisted.

"You will never be ready to talk to him, but you _have_ to talk to him," she answered.

Rosalie closed her eyes and tilted her head back.


	7. One Year Later

Chapter 7: One Year Later

Emmett sighed as he finished another shift at the hospital. He walked into his office and smiled to see Brooke sitting on his desk. "Hm sneak by the receptionist today?" He asked.

"It was easier today because she wasn't there," she answered.

"Nice," he chuckled.

He placed his hands on both sides of her, kissing her gently. Brooke kissed him back, her hand on his face. He pulled back, pressing his forehead to hers. "What are your plans today?" He asked. Brooke smiled as she tugged on his tie.

"I was hoping I could steal my boyfriend away from work," she replied.

"I like that idea," he told her, nuzzling her neck.

She giggled softly. "Oh you do huh?" She asked.

"Yep, the day's slow. A slow day's a good day at a hospital," he replied.

Brooke smiled as she got off the desk and they left the hospital.

**(Later On)**

Emmett was holding his girlfriend's hand as they walked through the park. "My mother called today," she informed.

"Oh yeah? What did mommy dearest have to say?" he asked with a grin.

"Same old, same old. She was wondering if was still dating "the doctor"," she replied.

Emmett laughed. "Your mom is really thrilled that you're dating me because I'm a doctor," he commented.

"Oh yeah, she's asking when we're getting married," she answered.

He chuckled. "What did you tell her?" He asked.

"I told her that whenever we decided to get married that she would be the first to know," she replied.

Emmett laced his fingers with hers as they continued to walk down the path.

Brooke looked up at him after awhile. "You've been really quiet," she commented.

"Sorry, I was just thinking," he replied.

"About?" she asked.

Emmett sighed as he stopped walking and had her stand in front of him. Brooke smiled as he rubbed her arms gently. "Brooke, I love you, you know that right?" he asked.

"Yeah, of course," she replied, wrapping her arms around his waist.

He let out a deep breath. "I had no idea if I could do this again," he murmured.

"What?" She asked with a small smile.

Emmett let her go and knelt down on one knee. "Oh my God!" She gasped. He smiled as he reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a small gold band with eight small diamonds and in the middle were two heart diamonds, one was upside down and one was upside right.

"Brooke Carmichael…I love you…would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He asked.

A huge smile spread across Brooke's face. "Of course I will!" She exclaimed kneeling down in front of him and throwing her arms around his neck. Emmett hugged her back with a smile. "I love you," she told him before pulling away and kissing him. He kissed her back, placing his hands on her waist. They pulled away so he could slip the ring onto her finger. Brooke giggled as Emmett stood up and she threw her arms around him. "I have never been so happy in my life," she told him. Emmett grinned, kissing her shoulder.

"Me either," he answered.

He placed his chin over her shoulder when he suddenly went deep in thought.

**(Later that Day)**

Alice gasped. "Oh! You have to let me plan the wedding!" she shrieked. Emmett laughed, wrapping his arm around Brooke's shoulders.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Brooke asked.

"Oh here she goes…" Bella, Edward, Jasper, and Emmett said in unison.

"Are you kidding me?! I live for this!" Alice exclaimed, jumping up.

Emmett chuckled. "Way to go babe," he murmured. Brooke blushed slightly.

Later that day, Emmett and Brooke made it back to her apartment. "You want to come in?" She asked, smiling.

"Mmm I don't know," he answered.

"Are you seriously going to pass up a lovely evening alone with me?" She asked, her arms around his waist.

Emmett wrapped his arms around her back. "I really shouldn't give up a nice little invitation like that," he answered as he leaned forward to kiss her. Brooke met him the rest of the way and kissed him back, her arms reaching up, and around his neck. After a minute, they pulled away and Brooke grabbed Emmett's hand, pulling him into the apartment.

**(Next Day)**

Emmett was sitting behind his desk after making his rounds to all his patients. He looked up when there was a knock n the door. "Come in," he answered, thinking it was one of the nurses coming to bring him the x-rays he needed. The door opened, but Emmett was still looking down at his paperwork.

"Hello Emmett," a familiar voice greeted.

Emmett looked up and his eyes widened in shock. "Rosalie…" he trailed off.


	8. Blast from the Past

Chapter 8: Blast from the Past

Emmett was in shock. "Rosalie…" he trailed off. He went to stand up when he knocked his coffee cup over. "Shit!" he hissed.

"You're becoming as clumsy as your sister," she commented.

Emmett cleaned up the mess. "Well, sadly we do have the same genes," he answered. Rosalie bit her lower lip.

"How are you?" She asked.

"Great, doing great," he answered.

Rosalie played with her necklace around her neck. "It's been awhile," he commented.

"Yeah, yeah it has," she answered.

She cleared her throat. He was still as handsome as she remembered. "So…doctor huh?" She asked.

"Yep," he replied.

Rosalie cleared her throat. "You're looking good," he commented.

"Thanks so do you," she answered.

"Thanks," he murmured.

Emmett fixed his files and put them in the cabinet. "How's the whole modeling/acting business you've been trying to get into?" He asked.

"I gave that up a long time ago," she replied.

"Wow really? What do you do now?" He asked.

"I'm actually doing stuff with cars as silly as that sounds," Rosalie replied.

"Actually you always liked to mess around the cars," he told her.

She nodded her head slowly. "Um…Emmett…you and I need to talk," she murmured.

"I believe that's what we've been doing the last few minutes, Rosalie," he answered.

She twisted the ring on her right hand around, trying to find her words. "What are you doing Rosalie? We haven't seen each other in two years, why are you showing up now?" He asked.

"Because I couldn't keep going on with my life without talking to you," she replied.

Emmett sighed as he sat back down in his seat. "I get off tonight, we can talk then. I have things to do, patients to take care of," he told her. She bit her lower lip. "I'll meet you at the café down the street after my shift," he added.

"What time would that be?" She asked.

"About nine, ten o'clock," he replied.

"Alright," she murmured.

She turned and left his office. As soon as he heard the door closed, Emmett put his head in his hands. "Dammit!" He hissed.

**(That Night)**

Rosalie had been sitting at the café for the last few hours waiting for Emmett. In the back of her mind she was trying to think of what to say to him. She let out a deep breath and looked up when the bell on the door rang and Emmett walked in. Emmett saw her and walked over to her, sitting down across from her. "Now, we can talk," he told her.

"I know that you're not really thrilled to see me…" she started.

"Understatement, after I finally got my life back together after you left," he answered.

Rosalie swirled her coffee around. "Damn Rosalie, if you had any problems why the hell didn't you just call me?! Instead I get a letter from your BROTHER who has no idea what the hell's going on!" he told her.

"It was more complicated than that," she answered.

"Complicated for you to pick up the damn phone and say 'Emmett I need your help'?" he asked.

"You couldn't help me with what was wrong this time," she answered.

"Bullshit," he told her.

Emmett was now glaring at her. "Complete utter bullshit!" He hissed.

"Do you want to know why I left or would you like to sit there and throw more guilt on me?" She asked.

"I would like to drag this out, because you had no idea what the hell you did to me when you left!" He answered.

"Will you let me tell you why I left before you end up giving yourself an aneurism?" She asked.

Emmett locked his jaw, staring at her. Rosalie shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "I'm waiting, Rose," he told her. She let out a sigh.

"I left because I…found out I was pregnant and I wasn't even sure if the baby was yours," she answered.

Emmett was so quiet that for a minute she thought he had left, but she looked up from staring in her lap to see him still sitting there, but the anger in his eyes changed to fury. "Emmett I didn't cheat on you," she hissed quietly.

"Rosalie you're surely making it look and sound that way," he answered.

Rosalie glared right back at him now reaching into her purse and pulled out a picture, slamming it down on the table. "Meet Emma Lillian Swan. She has your curly hair, your dimples, and your personality. All day she plays, but at night all she wants to hear every night until she falls asleep is stories about her father. Meet your daughter Emmett," she told him. Emmett picked the picture up, looking at the little girl in it. She knew he was trying to keep himself calm, he ran his hand over his face and let out a deep breath.

"I want to see her," he told her.

Rosalie nodded. "Anytime, anyplace," she answered.

"The park, noon," he told her.

She again nodded. "We'll be there," she answered. Emmett got up and left the café after that.

**(Next Day)**

Emmett was sitting in his Jeep Wrangler, glancing at his watch every couple of minutes. He was early, but he was nervous as hell. He looked up when a cherry red convertible pulled up and Rosalie got out of the car. "SWINGS!" He heard Emma shout from the backseat. He got out of the car and he knew Rosalie saw him because she stopped Emma from running over to the swings.

"Baby mama wants you to meet somebody," she informed, picking the toddler up.

She walked over to Emmett and set Emma down on the ground. "Emma, do you recognize him?" She asked, squatting down behind their daughter.

"That daddy?" Emma asked curiously.

Rosalie looked at Emmett. "Just because you never knew she existed, never meant she didn't know what you look like," she told him. Emmett squatted down in front of the two-year-old.

"Yeah, I'm your dad," he answered.

A huge smile broke out on the toddler's face and he held up a little teddy bear. "Uh…I wasn't sure what to bring her…" he told her. Emma giggled as she took the bear before hugging Emmett tight.

"Oh trust me, she loves bears," Rosalie answered.

"Mama I gots another one!" Emma giggled.

"That is great, Emma, what do you tell him?" She asked.

Emma looked at Emmett with a smile. "Thanks daddy," Emma told him, kissing his cheek.

After awhile, Emma was playing on the swings while Emmett was sitting next to Rosalie. "I realized I didn't give you a chance to explain," he told her.

"Emmett, it was late and you were trying to get over the shock of having a daughter, let alone tell you what really happened," she answered.

He sighed. "Do you want to know?" She asked.

"It would clear things up," he replied.

Rosalie let out a sigh. "Remember to work off all my college payments I was working as a teller at a bank?" She asked.

"Yeah," Emmett replied slowly.

Rosalie closed her eyes. "It was my night to finish closing up. I thought I was by myself, but I didn't know that Royce King was there," she murmured. Emmett's hands then clenched into fists, knowing exactly where this was going. "He had all the doors locked already, he had me locked in," she started again.

"Rosalie, stop, stop," he told her, grabbing her hands.

Rosalie closed her eyes and let out a shaky sigh. "My God Rose why didn't you tell me," he murmured.

"I don't know," she replied.

Emmett was about to say something when he saw a blue mustang pull up. "Hey!" Brooke greeted, getting out of the car.

"Brooke…I thought you were going to Chicago to meet with your parents?" he asked, standing up.  
"I am, but I wanted to see you before I took off," she replied, wrapping her arms around his waist.

Emmett wrapped his arms around her back, glancing over at Rosalie. "Come on you can't say you're not happy to see me," she commented.

"Of course I am," he answered, smiling.

Rosalie got up and she gestured that she would see him later and took Emma home.


	9. Looking Back

Chapter 9: Looking Back

Emmett was looking over the guest list Brooke had for him to look over when he heard a knock on his office door. "Come in," he answered. He looked up to see Rosalie coming in. "Hey, Rose," he greeted.

"Hi," she answered.

Emmett continued to look over the guest list. "So…" she trailed off.

"Yeah, should've told you that I was going to take another shot at getting married," he answered.

"I think congratulations are in order then," she murmured.

Emmett nodded his head slowly. "Thanks," he answered.

"She seems nice," she commented.

"Yeah," he answered.

"What does she do?" She asked.

Emmett crossed out something on the list in front of him. "Uh…she's a photographer," he replied.

"I'm really happy for you Emmett, you deserve all the happiness in the world," she murmured.

"Yeah well, I won't be as happy as I was two years ago, but what the hell why not try to give it a shot," he answered.

Rosalie closed her eyes for a second and sat down. "Did you think coming back here that things would be the same as you left it? That I was going to be right here waiting for you?" He asked.

"No," she admitted.

Emmett went back to looking at his list. "Remember spring vacation back when we were kids?" She asked suddenly.

"Yeah…when we would spend our vacations up at my parents' cabin where we did nothing but hang out the whole time," he replied.

Rosalie laughed. "Some kids went to theme parks we hung out at the lake and in the trees," she quipped.

"Good times…good times…" he murmured.

**(Flashback)**

**_Twelve-year-old Rosalie was sitting on the dock with Bella and Alice. The three girls were laughing as the guys were roughhousing in the water. "They'll never grow up," Alice commented._**

**_"Think about it do we really want to?" Rosalie asked._**

**_"Nah," they answered._**

**_Rosalie looked over at Bella to see her eyes glued to Edward. "Someone has a crush," she said in a sing song voice._**

**_"What? No I don't," Bella answered._**

**_"You're such a liar," Alice laughed._**

**_"You haven't stopped staring at Edward since he got in the water," Rosalie put in._**

**_Bella blushed. "Shut up," she muttered._**

**_Emmett walked over to them with a smile. "Hello ladies," he greeted._**

**_"Hey," they answered._**

**_"Why don't you guys get in the water?" He suggested._**

**_"Nope, we're good," Alice answered._**

**_"Oh really?" Emmett asked._**

**_Emmett suddenly grabbed Rosalie. "EMMETT PUT ME--" She was cut short when Emmett threw her into the lake. She resurfaced, spitting out water. "EMMETT YOUR'E DEAD!" She shouted._**

**_"Gotta run," Emmett informed as he took off running._**

**_Rosalie got out of the water and chased after him._**

**(End Flashback)**

Rosalie saw his eyes glaze over and she knew he was thinking of the same memory as she was. "I can't keep doing this," he said suddenly.

"What?" She asked.

"I can't keep thinking about us, there is no us anymore. I'm getting married in three months to Brooke," he told her, standing up.

Rosalie stood up too. "I have to go check on my patients," he told her as he left the office.

Emmett sighed as he made his rounds, checking on all his patients when he bumped into Edward. "Hey, thought you were taking the day off?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, I forgot Claire's favorite book here," he replied, a smile spreading across his face when he mentioned his daughter.

"The kid's only a year old, Eddie, how the hell is she going to read a book?" Emmett asked.

"Don't call me Eddie, that's not my name," Edward answered.

Emmett rolled his eyes. "My own parents never even called me Eddie," he commented.

"You whine like a woman," Emmett answered.

Edward smacked him upside the head. "You're lucky you're my wife's brother," he told him.

"Oh what you going to beat me up?" Emmett asked.

"Asshole," Edward answered.

Emmett laughed as he continued down the hall.

Emmett walked into one of his patients' rooms. "Hello Mrs. Franke," he informed.

"Morning Dr. Cullen," the woman answered.

"How are you feeling today?" he asked, checking her chart.

**(Emmett's Office)**

Rosalie sighed as she looked at the pictures on Emmett's desk. A couple of them were of Brooke. She let out a sigh, she wasn't going to stand in the way of Emmett being happy. She smiled slightly as she placed a picture of Emma on his desk that he could have before leaving the office.

Rosalie walked down the stairs when her cell phone went off. "Hello?" She answered.

"Hello Miss Hale, this is Janice Oliver, I'm an agent for Ford Models and I had received some of your headshots earlier today. I was wondering, are you still interested in becoming a model?" the caller asked.

Rosalie smiled, her perfect chance for her and Emma to start over.


	10. Two Years Later

Chapter 10: Two Years Later

Rosalie sat down in her seat as her makeup artist fixed her lip gloss. "So you just go out there and give it all you got," her agent informed.

"You got it," Rosalie answered.

She let out a sigh as she stood up and fixed the shirt she was wearing. "Another day another dollar," she murmured. Just then, the doors opened.

"Mama!" Emma called.

"Hey baby," Rosalie answered.

Emma ran over to her mother. Rosalie squatted down and wrapped her arms around her daughter. Emma hugged her back with a huge smile on her face. "Mama look what I drew," she giggled, holding up a picture.

"That's so beautiful sweetie," she answered, smiling.

Rosalie kissed her daughter's forehead. "Okay why don't you go sit over there by mama's chair so that nice man can take mommy's picture?" Rosalie asked.

"Okay," Emma answered.

Emma ran over and climbed up into Rosalie's chair while she was getting pictures taken.

**(One Hour Later)**

Rosalie came out of her dressing room. "Okay sweetie, time to go to daddy's," she informed. She saw her daughter's face go pale and she threw her arms around Rosalie's leg.

"No mama!" She shrieked.

Rosalie put her purse down and squatted down in front of her. "Sweetheart what's the matter? Don't you want to see daddy?" She asked.

"No, mama, I don't want to go, don't make me go mama," she whimpered.

Rosalie hugged her daughter, lifting her up off the floor. Emma clung to her mother, sobbing. "Okay, okay, you don't have to go," she assured her.

**(Rosalie's House)**

Rosalie was standing in the hallway with her arms crossed over her chest and was tapping her foot when Emmett came in. "Hey, I thought you were going to drop Emma off?" He asked.

"I was, but Emma was crying so much that I couldn't bring her over," she replied.

"What?" He asked.

"Why is our four-year-old terrified to go over to your house?" She asked.

Emmett stared at her. "Forget that question because Emma's already told me. What are you two screaming about? You're a bigger man Emmett! You scared her!" She exclaimed. Emmett sighed. "She is four-years-old, do you have any idea what goes through her head when she hears her daddy screaming at the top of his lungs?" She asked. He sighed, closing his eyes.

"Yeah," he murmured.

The last thing he wanted was his daughter to be scared of him. "Where is she?" He asked.

"She's playing on her slide," she replied.

Emmett sighed as he went outside to see his daughter playing on the slide, humming and singing to herself. "Emmy," he called. Emma looked up and she quickly slid down the slide and ran to her little house. "Emmy, sweetheart," he murmured. He walked over and stood by the door. "Sweetie, can you come out?" He asked.

"No," she answered.

He rubbed his forehead. "Daddy didn't mean to scare you baby girl," he told her.

"Daddy scary when he yells," she whimpered.

Emmett slowly opened the door to her little house and peeked inside. "Daddy wasn't mad at you baby girl," he told her. Emma sniffled. "Can you come out baby please? Daddy's too big to fit in the house," he told her, smiling. Emma giggled when he tried to fit in the house.

"Daddy too big," she giggled.

"Yeah daddy's too big," he answered chuckling.

Emma came out of the house and Emmett picked her up. "I love you baby girl," he murmured, kissing her cheek.

"I love you daddy," she answered.

Emmett rubbed her back, closing his eyes. "Daddy's very sorry for scaring you," he murmured, kissing the top of her head. She hugged him back. "I love you very much Emmy," he whispered, kissing her cheek again. Emma was relaxed and she ended up falling asleep against his shoulder.


	11. Problems

Chapter 11: Problems

Emmett sighed as he was looking over his paperwork when Brooke came up behind him, wrapping her arms around him. "Hey handsome," she murmured.

"Hey," he answered.

Brooke smiled. "I just had a great idea," she informed.

"Hm?" He asked.

"How about we change that guestroom into a baby's room?" She asked.

Emmett sighed, closing his eyes. "Brooke…" he started.

"Come on Em, it'd be fun to have a little baby around," she insisted.

"Brooke, we've talked about this," he answered.

Brooke frowned, pulling away. "Why not?" She asked.

"I'm happy with just Emma right now," he answered.

"Emmett I want a baby!" She exclaimed.

"Only because your mom keeps bugging you about it every time she comes over. Three months ago you were fine waiting a little while longer for a baby, you were thrilled about waiting!" he exclaimed.

"I changed my mind and I want a baby!" She answered.

Emmett stood up. "I don't want to talk about this anymore," he told her. He went downstairs to his basement/workout room.

**(Two Weeks Later)**

Emmett sighed as he came home from work when he stopped to see suitcases at the bottom of the staircase. "Shit," he muttered, closing the door. His mother-in-law was here.

"Emmett darling!" A voice exclaimed.

Emmett put on a fake smile. "Hello Mrs. Carmichael," he answered.

"Oh please, call me mom or Donna," she insisted.

"_No way in hell am I calling you mom_," he thought.

He kept smiling. "Okay…Donna," he answered. He hugged her and glared at Brooke when he saw her in the doorway, he knew exactly why she was there.

**(Later that Night)**

Rosalie hummed as she went downstairs after putting Emma to bed. She looked up when there was a knock on the door. "Who could that be?" She wondered. She walked over when the door opened and Emmett walked right by her. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, stop right there Em, what do you think you're doing?" She asked.

"We need to talk," he told her suddenly.

She gave him a quizzical look and closed the door. "Trouble in paradise?" She asked.

"You really think it's paradise over at my house?" He asked.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "She's driving me nuts! Completely crazy Rose!" he exclaimed.

"Keep your voice down, I just got Emma to bed," she hissed.

He let out a sigh, pressed his hand against his forehead. "Emmett, what happened?" She asked.

"She's bugging me about a baby," he replied.

Rosalie stopped short, clearing her throat. "Emmett…do you really think it's wise to talk this over with your ex-fiancé and the mother of your daughter?" She asked.

"Okay you were the first person I thought of when I took off. She has her mother there to try to talk me into the idea of having a baby," he answered.

Emmett leaned against the wall, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I really don't think I'm the one you should talk to about this," she insisted, trying to walk by him. She stopped when he suddenly grabbed her arm.

"Rose…" he murmured.

Rosalie closed her eyes. "Don't," she answered.

"Rosie we could always talk," he told her.

"That was before I screwed everything up," she answered.

She pulled her arm from his grasp. "Emmett, this is crazy, this is completely crazy! We moved on with our lives what the hell are doing coming back like this?" She asked her hands pressed against her forehead.

"Did we both really move on?" He asked, surprising her.

"Of course we did," she answered.

"You're not dating anyone," he observed.

"I'm getting my modeling career off the ground and I'm raising a daughter. I don't have time to go out and find someone," she answered.

Emmett took a step closer. "Don't," she told him, holding her hands up. He sighed. "Emmett, I'm not the one you should keep running to every time you have a problem with your _wife_. I'm not your _wife_ I'm your ex and the mother of your child! That's all I can ever be to you," she told him.

"Then say the word, Rose," he answered.

"What?" She asked.

Emmett backed her up to a wall and placed his hands on each side of her. "Say it, say you want me to leave," he told her. Rosalie stared down at the floor.

"Emmett I want you to leave," she answered.

"Oh no it doesn't work that way Rosie," he told her.

He lifted her chin up. "You look me in the eye and tell me to leave and I'll go without looking back," he informed. Rosalie swallowed.

"You're not playing fair," she told him.

"How am I not playing fair?" He asked.

Rosalie closed her eyes tight. "Do you really want me out of your life forever?" He asked.

"No," she answered, her voice cracking now.

Emmett placed his hands on her face. "But this is wrong," she told him pulling away. She stared at him. "You're a married man," she reminded him.

"Yeah and I'm a man who's been in love with you for twenty-six years," he answered.

Rosalie sighed. "You need to go home Emmett. I'm not going to become "the other woman"," she told him. Emmett sighed.

"If only you knew," he murmured before leaving.


	12. Staying True

Chapter 12: Staying True

Rosalie sighed as she sat on the porch swing. "Jasper what do I do?" she asked her twin brother. Jasper rubbed his forehead.

"Rosalie…you knew exactly what you were walking into when you came back," he pointed out.

"Yeah but I didn't think he was thinking about having an affair with me!" She exclaimed.

Jasper was about to answer when a one-year-old toddled over to him. "Dada," he called, raising his arms. Jasper smiled and kissed is son's forehead, picking him up. Rosalie swallowed slightly.

"Jazz…my life is spinning so fast," she whispered.

He set his son down again and walked over to his sister, pulling her up from her chair, and hugged her gently. She let out a small sob. "It's going to be okay," he whispered, rubbing her back.

"God I'm so not used to this crying stuff," she commented.

Jasper chuckled softly, pressing his forehead against the side of her head. "Even as kids the boys would pick on you and you'd just break their noses," he quipped. Rosalie continued to hug him, her eyes were closed now. "Everything will be okay," he assured her.

"How is everything going to be okay?" She asked.

Before Jasper could answer, he felt his son tugging on his pant leg. "Dada!" He called again, tears showing in his blue eyes.

"Jazz, I think your son is feeling neglected," she commented.

Jasper grinned as he picked him up again. "Where's your mom Chris?" He asked. Chris put his head on Jasper's shoulder.

"Probably inside wondering of what else she needs to buy," Rosalie replied with a grin.

"I heard that," Alice told them, coming out.

They all sat back down and Chris was starting to fall asleep from the rocking motion of the swing and being close to his dad. "I'm not going to ruin Emmett's marriage," Rosalie told them.

"No one was saying that you should," Alice answered as she held Chris's tiny hand.

"I have an idea, why don't we all go out tonight? We'll call Edward and Bella and go out to the club tonight," Jasper suggested.

"Oh! That sounds like fun!" Alice exclaimed.

Rosalie nodded. "I'll call Shelby tonight and see if she can baby sit," she agreed.

"Nonsense! Mom loves watching the kids," Alice answered.

"Only two of them are Esme's grandkids and that's Chris and Morgan," Rosalie told her.

"So? Mom loves to take care of Emma too, she thinks she's such a sweetheart," Alice answered.

Rosalie let out a sigh. "Okay, tell your mom I'll drop Emma off at 5," she informed.

"Great!" Alice exclaimed.

Chris looked at Alice before giving Jasper a weird look. "Yeah, I know, mama's crazy," Jasper chuckled. Rosalie laughed slightly.

**(Club)**

Rosalie walked into the club hearing the loud music blasting through the speakers and the lights flashing everywhere. "ROSALIE!" Jasper called over the crowd. She looked over to see Jasper and Alice at the bar and walked over to her.

"Hey, where's Edward and Bella?" She asked.

"Edward talked Bella into a dance," Alice replied, gesturing over to the dance floor.

Rosalie sat down and smiled to see the two of them having a great time. "Surprise they don't have a whole bunch of kids. Remember how they were in high school?" Alice asked.

"Oh you mean when they were all over each other?" Rosalie answered with a grin.

"What makes that any different from now?" Jasper asked.

The three of them laughed slightly and Rosalie ordered a martini. "Difference now is that Edward doesn't have to beg her to do anything anymore," she replied. Alice laughed.

"Remember when Bella didn't want to wear the engagement ring?" She asked.

"Oh God, took Edward forever to convince her to put it on," Rosalie replied laughing.

"I still think Alice is still mad that Bella put her foot down about the rules for the wedding," Jasper commented, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I had the most beautiful wedding all planned out for them," Alice pouted.

Rosalie took a sip of her martini. "You had a guest list of 200 people and they only knew 20 of them that was on the list," she answered.

"I can't believe you were going to invite everyone at Forks High, especially Lauren. Come on Ali, you know how much Lauren hated Bella in high school," Jasper pointed out.

"I was just trying to make it special," Alice pouted.

"Is this seat taken?" A voice asked.

Rosalie looked over to see Emmett there. "Shouldn't you be with your wife?" She asked.

"With the mother-in-law there ganging up on me about having a kid?" He asked.

Rosalie shrugged and took a sip of her martini. "Forget it Emmett," she answered.

"Can we just talk civilly? Please?" He asked.

Jasper grabbed Alice's hand and pulled her out onto the dance floor. "Okay, you wanted to talk," she told him before ordering another martini.

"I'm sorry I did that the other night," he told her.

"No you're not," she answered.

The guy brought over another martini. "If you were sorry you wouldn't have kept testing me if I was going to tell you to leave when you know I couldn't," she muttered. Emmett rubbed his forehead. "Also, what gives you the right to corner me in my own house?" She asked. He was quiet. "God Emmett…you're so infuriating! Just because I'm single doesn't mean I'm desperate for a date especially with a married man!" She exclaimed. Emmett was quiet. "You think we're just going to start right back from where we left off you've got another thing---" she was cut off when his lips were suddenly on hers. Rosalie was stunned and her brain was screaming at her to push him away, scream him or something. Emmett pulled back with a grin on his face.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" he asked.

"How cute you repeated the same words you said when we kissed on our first date," she muttered, crossing her arms over her chest.

Emmett chuckled. "You look so cute when you do that," he answered. She glared at him. "I can see where Emma gets that from," he quipped.

"You're married," she reminded him.

"But I'm in love with you," he answered, his hands on each side of her, trapping her there.

"Doesn't matter, I won't become the _other woman_," she told him.

Emmett sighed, pulling away. "Emmett, think about it okay? We were young, we had fun. It was a blast, but now we're older and that part of our lives is older," she told him. She swallowed. "Emmett…we'll never be as we were four years ago," she whispered as she got up and left the club.


	13. MotherDaughter

Chapter 13: Mother/Daughter

Rosalie hummed softly as she walked up the stairs, looking over her planner for what she had to do for the next few weeks. "Emma sweetie…" she called. She opened her bedroom door and started laughing when she saw her daughter at her vanity set, playing with her makeup. "Emma what are you doing sweetie?" She laughed softly.

"Being you mama," she replied.

Rosalie laughed slightly, having her daughter look at her. "You want to look like mama huh?" She asked. She nodded eagerly. "Alright, let's dress you up like mama," she commented.

"Yay!" The four-year-old giggled.

Rosalie smiled as she started putting makeup on the little girl.

After awhile, Rosalie turned her around. "Tada! Sweetie you look so pretty," she told Emma.

"Thanks mama," Emma answered.

She got off her seat and hugged Rosalie. "I love you mama," she told her. Rosalie picked her up, kissing her cheek.

"I love you too sweetheart," she answered.

**(Studio)**

Rosalie sighed as she walked into the studio for her next photo shoot. "Rosalie, someone sent you some gifts," the photographer informed.

"More admirers," she murmured.

She walked into her dressing room and dropped her purse in shock. Her entire room was covered in red and white roses. There wasn't a spot in her dressing room that wasn't touched by a rose. She saw a card sitting on the table and picked it up.

_If you're just as beautiful as your name, these roses couldn't even compare to how beautiful you really are._

_Signed,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

Rosalie smiled as she looked around the room. She sat down at her vanity and her makeup people came in to get her ready for the shoot.

**(After the Shoot)**

Rosalie sighed as she took one of the roses from her room and grabbed her jacket. "Emma, where are you baby?" She asked.

"TADA!" Emma shouted, jumping out from behind a wall.

Rosalie smiled as she picked Emma up. "Ready to go home?" She asked.

"Mama I forgot my Mr. Teddy at daddy's," Emma replied.

"Well we'll have to stop at daddy's and get it won't we?" She asked.

Emma nodded and she put her thumb in her mouth as they left the studio.

**(Emmett's House)**

Rosalie pulled up to the house and got out of the car. "Mama!" Emma called.

"I'm coming," Rosalie answered.

She undid the safety straps on Emma's car seat and set her down on the ground. "DADDY!" She shouted. Rosalie looked up when the door opened to reveal Brooke.

"Hey Brooke, Emma forgot her teddy bear can she go get it real quick?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah, sure," Brooke replied, opening the door wider to let them in.

Rosalie stepped inside the house, but stayed right in the hallway while Emma ran upstairs. "So…where's Emmett?" She asked. Brooke leaned against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Working late at the hospital, as always," Brooke replied.

Rosalie bit her lower lip. "It's so weird that Emmett became a doctor," she commented. Brooke shrugged.

"I met him when he was a doctor so I can't picture him as anything else," she answered.

"I mean when I knew Emmett he had dreams of becoming a pro baseball player," Rosalie put in.

"Well a lot of his plans changed," Brooke answered.

The two women were quiet. "You know when I first met him he had a picture of you sitting on his desk still," Brooke commented. She let out a sigh. "That was a time when he couldn't wait to come home," she added. Rosalie was quiet, wondering what was taking Emma so long.

"Yeah well, my daughter knows about your fights at night. She might be four but she wakes up when someone's shouting. Especially when it's only you doing the shouting. Emmett learned his lesson about yelling with Emma in the house," Rosalie answered.

"Here's what I don't get. He was easy to convince to become a dad the first time with someone like you, why wouldn't he want to start one with someone normal like me?" Brooke asked.

"Excuse me? What does that mean?" Rosalie asked.

"Oh don't play the dumb blonde thing with me," Brooke answered.

Brooke glared at Rosalie. "Stay away from my husband. He's mine now, you let him go four years ago," she hissed.

"I'm trying to stay away from your husband! He keeps chasing after me!" She snapped.

"Emmett is mine!" Brooke snapped back.

"Emmett's not like a toy! He's a human for God's sake!" Rosalie exclaimed.

Rosalie stared at Brooke. "Why didn't you just stay in France? We could've been happier without you," Brooke answered.

"I came back because Emmett deserves to be a father to our daughter," Rosalie told her.

"How positive are you that Emma is really Emmett's? You could be lying to keep him in your life," Brooke answered.

"Oh please! If I wanted to keep Emmett in my life I'd do a lot better than saying 'Meet your daughter'," Rosalie answered.

Emma came downstairs with her teddy bear clutched to her chest. "You look at Emma and try to deny that she's Emmett's. If you can say that, then you're dumber than I thought," Rosalie hissed. Rosalie picked Emma up and kissed her cheek.

"Mama don't be mad," she whimpered.

Rosalie hushed her quietly. "It's okay baby girl, we'll go home now," she whispered. Rosalie glared at Brooke before leaving the house.


	14. Emmett's Truth

Chapter 14: Emmett's Truth

Emmett sighed as he came home. It was two in the morning, but he didn't care, he knew Brooke would be in bed so he could bypass her again. He was tired of her wanting to talk about having children when she knew he didn't want to start a family yet. He got out of his car and went inside.

He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge when he turned around to see Brooke at the counter. "Shit, Brooke, scared the hell out of me," he muttered.

"I have been waiting for three hours," she answered.

"Sorry, a lot has happened. An accident victim came in along with an emergency C-section. Just a crazy night," he told her, taking a swig of his beer.

"Too crazy to call your wife and let her know you were going to be later than you said?" She asked.

Emmett sighed. "Brooke, don't start. I'm tired," he answered.

"You promised we could talk tonight," she hissed quietly.

"I'm sorry, a lot has happened tonight. Dammit Brooke, I'm only human," he told her.

"Emmett, we were going to talk about having a family. I want to start a family," she insisted.

"I told you I'm not ready to start a family," he answered.

"You were ready to start a family Rosalie, why not me?" She asked.

"One, I didn't know Rosalie was pregnant when she left. Fatherhood came as a surprise to me and I'm not going to deny my daughter," he replied.

Brooke glared at him. "How do you know Emma's even yours?" She asked.

"Oh God Brooke! Please don't go through the whole 'She doesn't look like you', because that's a bunch of bullshit," he answered.

"She looks more like Rosalie how can you tell?" She asked.

"I'd prefer it if she looked like Rosalie," Emmett answered.

Emmett took a long drink from his beer. "Brooke, you will be nicer to Rosalie and to Emma. As long as Emma is my and Rosalie's daughter, you will treat her like how you would treat your own child," he told her.

"She's not my child, I want my own child!" She snapped before going upstairs.

Emmett let out a frustrated sigh, closing his eyes.

**(Hospital)**

Emmett was making his rounds when he walked into one of his patient's rooms. "Hello Olivia," he greeted.

"Hello Dr. Swan," she answered.

In her arms was a pink bundle. "How is she doing?" he asked, looking at the baby in her arms.

"Dr. Cullen was in here earlier, he said I can take her home in a week," she replied.

"Good, Edward knows what he's talking about when it comes to babies," he commented.

She smiled. "Do you have any children?" She asked. Emmett smiled proudly.

"A little girl, she's four," he replied.

Olivia smiled. "I'm bet she's precious," she commented.

"Yeah, she's my pride and joy," Emmett answered.

Olivia smiled and Emmett left the room.

**(Cafeteria)**

Emmett sat down across from Edward at the table. "Hope you're still taking care of my little sister," he commented.

"Yes, Emmett, I'm taking good care of Bella," Edward answered.

Edward took a drink of his soda. "Hey, are you going to Rosalie's fashion show next week? She's been asking Bella every time she sees her," he commented.

"I might," Emmett replied.

**(Studio)**

Rosalie sighed as she walked into her dressing room again to see a stuffed dog sitting on her chair. She walked over and saw the note sitting in the stuff dog's mouth. "Thought this would bring a smile on your face," she read. She smiled as she looked at the stuffed dog. She sat down as everyone came in to get her ready for the fashion show. She bit her lower lip.

"No, no, no, don't bit the lip you'll make it puffy," her makeup artist scolded.

Rosalie stopped and let out a sigh.

**(Crowd)**

Emma was wearing her favorite blue dress, sitting on Emmett's hip as he made his way through the crowd with Brooke. "Why are we here?" Brooke asked.

"Brooke, please be nice," Emmett answered quietly.

Brooke sighed as she sat down. "Where's mama?" Emma asked.

"She'll be out soon sweetheart," he replied.

Emma was beaming, she couldn't wait to see her first fashion show. "You're going to be just like your mom aren't you?" He asked.

"Yeah!" She replied.

He chuckled and kissed the side of her head as the fashion show started.


	15. Take My Breath Away

Chapter 15: Take My Breath Away

Rosalie was fixing her hair for a night out with the girls when Emma ran in. "Mama, do I have to go to Esme's?" She asked. Rosalie turned around and picked her daughter up.

"What's wrong sweetheart? Don't you want to go play with your cousins?" She asked.

Emma shrugged and Rosalie kissed her cheek. "Mama won't be gone that long sweetie," she assured her. Emma frowned and Rosalie tapped her teddy bear's nose against hers. The four-year-old giggled and Rosalie kissed her forehead. "I love you so much Emmy," she whispered.

"I love you too mama," she answered.

Rosalie rubbed her back and closed her eyes. "Hard to believe you're four," she murmured.

"I'll be five soon," Emma answered, beaming.

"Please don't remind me you're going to be five," Rosalie insisted.

"Mama can I get a pony?" Emma asked.

Rosalie laughed, kissing her nose. "Get your stuff for Esme's," she instructed. She set her daughter on her feet and watched her run off. "She's growing way too fast," she whispered, looking at the picture that sat on the dresser. It was of her and Emma when she was first born.

A very exhausted, but beaming Rosalie was sitting in her hospital bed with her bundle of joy in her arms. Little Emma was curled against Rosalie's chest sucking on her pacifier.

Rosalie closed her eyes and held the picture to her chest for a minute. "MAMA! I'M READY!" Emma shouted. She put the picture back on her dresser and picked Emma up before heading downstairs.

**(Club)**

Rosalie sat at the bar, watching her friends dance around and having the greatest time of their lives as couples. She looked up when the door opened and she saw Emmett walk in with Brooke, which surprised her. She looked down at her Bloody Mary cocktail, swirling it around. "Rosalie, hi," Emmett greeted. Rosalie glanced at them.

"Hi Brooke…Emmett," she answered.

"Hey Rose," Brooke greeted, smiling slightly.

"I see you guys worked things out," Rosalie commented.

Emmett held Brooke's hand. "Yep, everything's good," he answered. Rosalie smiled slightly.

"We're just going back to our original plan of waiting a little while longer for a family," Brooke put in.

"That's great," Rosalie answered.

She cleared her throat as she watched them dance and swallowed her vodka drink along with the lump in her throat.

Emmett sighed as he held Brooke's hand as they started slow dancing. Brooke noticed that his eyes were looking past her. She glanced over her shoulder to see that his eyes were going to Rosalie who was leaving the bar. She bit her lower lip and pressed her forehead against her husband's shoulder, feeling her own heart break. "Emmett," she murmured.

"Yeah," he answered, rubbing her back.

She pulled back, forcing her tears back. "Are you really happy where you are?" She asked.

"Sure I am," he replied, twirling her around.  
"Honestly?" She asked.

"Brooke, I'm happy where I am," he replied.

"Okay…because it feels like you're just not happy," she told him.

He sighed as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Brooke, I have a future with you, don't worry about it," he answered, kissing her forehead. She closed her eyes, placing her hands on his neck.

**(Home)**

Rosalie sighed as she carried Emma upstairs to her room. Emma was fast asleep against Rosalie's shoulder. She got her daughter into bed and went into her room.

After showering and sitting in her bed, Rosalie started looking into other means of work since she could only do her modeling for one more year. She looked up when the door to her bedroom opened and Emma was standing there. "Mama, I had a bad dream," she whimpered.

"Come here sweetheart," Rosalie answered.

She picked her daughter up and had her sit next to her on the bed. "What was the bad dream about sweetheart?" She asked, stroking Emma's hair.

"I couldn't find you or daddy," Emma whimpered.

Rosalie hushed her softly. "I'm right here, I won't be going anywhere and neither is daddy," Rosalie assured her, rubbing her back. Emma yawned before drifting off to sleep. "I love you so much sweetie," she whispered, kissing her forehead before she fell asleep.

**(Brooke and Emmett's Home)**

Emmett was lying awake in his and Brooke's bed. Brooke was fast asleep, but he was wide awake, one arm draped over his chest the other was tucked behind his head as he stared at the ceiling. He let out a sigh and sat up, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Emmett, are you okay?" Brooke asked, turning the light on, on their nightstand.

"Yeah, I'm just fine," he replied.

Brooke held the sheet up to her chest and wrapped her arms around him. "You seem off in another world again," she murmured.

"Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind," he answered.

"Want to talk about it?" She asked, brushing her lips over his shoulder.

"No thanks, nothing I can't handle," he answered.

Emmett looked over at her. "You should get some sleep, I'll be fine," he assured her. Brooke lied back down on the bed, her back facing him. She sat up for a second to pull her nightgown back on that had been discarded earlier that night. She closed her eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	16. Difficult Decisions

Chapter 16: Difficult Decisions

Emmett sighed as he sat in his office, looking over the charts of some of his patients. He was looking over his planner to see if he had any surgeries set up that day when there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" He asked.

"Em, it's me," Brooke answered.

He glanced at the door. "Come in," he told her. Brooke came in and she leaned against the door once she closed it. "Everything okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I just came to talk to you," she replied.

Emmett sighed, moving his fingers through his hair. "Brooke, now is really not a good time to come to talk to me," he told her.

"Emmett, it has to be now because this is the only time I can get you alone. You come home at 2:00 in the morning now, I don't get to see you anymore," she answered.

He closed his eyes, letting out a deep breath as he sat back in his seat. "I'm listening," he told her. She bit her lower lip, playing with her wedding ring.

"Emmett…do you still love me?" she asked.

He looked at her. "What kind of a question is that?" He asked.

"Well, you don't look at me the same way like you used to when we were first married," she replied.

"What kind of look was that?" He asked.

"Like I was the greatest thing that had ever happened to you. You don't come home anymore, when you do come home you either go right to the fridge, grab a beer, and watch whatever's on TV. What happened to the man I fell in love with?" She asked.

Emmett was quiet for the longest time. "You changed when Rosalie came back in your life," she whispered.

"Don't you dare blame this on Rosalie, don't you dare," he hissed, glaring at her.

She was silent. "And honestly, Brooke, you've hurt me too. You sit there and pushing me and pushing me about starting a family when I'm not ready to be a dad again when I'm just getting the use of becoming a dad the first time! I missed the most crucial moments of Emma's life. I know Emma's not yours, I know that you're jealous that I do spend time with Emma, but guess what Brooke. I haven't seen Emma either. I'm already a bad father and I'm not going to bring another kid in the world when I don't even have time with the kid I have," he explained.

The two of them sat in the silence of his office for what seemed like forever. "Emmett, I have to know…do you still love Rosalie?" She asked. He was quiet, his eyes closed. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I don't know," he replied.

"Do you love me?" She asked.

Emmett let out a heavy sigh. "I don't know," he replied. Brooke swallowed as she got up and left her office after that.

**(Bar: After Work)**

Emmett sighed as he sat at the bar, staring at the beer bottle in his hand. "You just let her walk out?" Edward asked.

"I was honest with her," he replied taking a swig of his beer.

He stared at the ring on his left hand. "I promised my life to Brooke," he added.

"You promised your life to her, but you're not doing a good job at keeping the promise," Edward answered.

Emmett shot him a glare. "What the hell do you know? You've been with my sister since high school," he muttered.

"Yeah, let's also recall the time I broke up with her. You came to my house and gave me a broken nose and fractured ribs if I recall," Edward answered.

"You broke my little sister's heart," Emmett muttered.

"Yeah, look what you're doing to Brooke and to Rosalie too," he answered.

"What does Rosalie have to do with this?" Emmett asked.

Edward waved his hand in front of his face. "HELLO! Did your mom drop you on your head a few times or something?" Edward asked. Emmett glared at him. "Emmett, you keep hitting n her, you keep flirting with her. Did you know that Rosalie has been offered a job in Italy and she's actually considering on taking it?" He asked.

"She wouldn't take Emma from me, not again," Emmett answered.

"Do you even know your daughter Emmett? Before you go calling a lawyer about a custody battle do you truly know Emma?" Edward asked.

Emmett was quiet. "Do you know her favorite color, her favorite TV show, her favorite food, what makes her happy, what makes her sad, what makes her laugh, what makes her cry, her big fear, her favorite animal, and what she's allergic to? Do you know any of these things?" Edward asked. Emmett remained quiet, thinking over the questions his brother-in-law asked him. "I'd do some serious thinking, Em, because Rosalie's leaving in a week and Emma will go with her," Edward informed before he got up and left the bar.

Emmett sighed as he sat at the bar until closing time. Edward was right, he didn't know a thing about his own daughter. H was going to lose Rosalie and Emma again, and this time he knew that he had a part of why they would leave again. He put his head in his hands and closed his eyes tight. He had to choose between Rosalie and Emma or Brooke.


	17. Rosalie's Decision

Chapter 17: Rosalie's Decision

Rosalie pulled up to the preschool and got out of her car. She walked up the steps and put her sunglasses on the top of her head when she saw the kids coming out to see their parents. "Emmy!" She called her daughter. Emma beamed when she saw her mother.

"Mama!" She giggled, running over to her.

Rosalie picked her up and kissed her forehead. "Did you have a good day today munchkin?" She asked.

"Ah huh, mama look what I drawed," Emma replied.

She showed Rosalie a drawing. "Oh that's beautiful baby girl," she commented.

"It's a kitty," Emma answered.

"And an adorable kitty it is," Rosalie told her.

She kissed her daughter's forehead with a smile. "Guess what we're doing munchkin," she told her daughter.

"What mama?" Emma asked.

"We're going to go to the prettiest city in the whole world," Rosalie replied.

Emma let out a gasp. "We're going to get on an airplane tonight and go there," Rosalie told her, putting her into her car seat. Emma giggled and Rosalie kissed her forehead. Rosalie got into the driver's seat and drove back to the house.

**(Rosalie's House)**

The girls were putting their belongings that they could bring when Rosalie looked up to see a Jeep Wrangler pulling up. "DADDY!" Emma shouted. Emmett got out of the car and Emma was jumping up and down in her spot on the sidewalk. "DADDY! DADDY!" She shouted over and over again. Emmett grinned as he walked over and picked Emma up into his arms.

"Hey there kiddo, how are you?" He asked.

Emma wrapped her arms around his neck. "Good," she replied. Emmett hugged her back with a smile, kissing the side of her head.

"You're getting so big," he said quietly.

Rosalie pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "Emma, could you go inside and find Mr. Teddy and Mr. Fluffy?" She asked her daughter.

"Kay," she replied.

Emma wriggled out of his arms and ran inside. Emmett looked over at Rosalie and she crossed her arms over his chest. "Surprised that you came," she commented, putting their stuff into the car.

"You think I was going to let you so easily leave the United States with Emma?" he asked.

"Are we really going to get into a fight about where Emma's going to go? Coming from a man that Emma sees once ever three weeks?" Rosalie answered.

Emmett rubbed the back of his neck. "Rosalie, I don't want you to go," he insisted.

"It's a job, I have to go," she answered.

"No, you don't have to do this," he insisted.

He walked over and placed his hand over hers that was sitting on the suitcase. "Don't do this to me Emmett don't you dare do this to me!" She hissed, pulling her hand away. She backed up slightly shaking her head. "I'm not letting you try to change my mind on this. This is a job! A good job," she told him.

"Yeah, a job, but are you going to drag Emma all over the world?" He asked.

"Emma will be getting opportunities that a child could only dream of having," she answered.

She rubbed her forehead. "Plus, she needs to be happy. Instead of standing at our window everyday waiting for you to show up," she told him. Emmett was quiet. "You can't just show up here and pretend that nothing is wrong! Emma waits by the window waiting for you and she is disappointed again and again when you're not there!" Rosalie snapped. She let out a shaky sigh, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I don't mean to hurt her," he answered.

Rosalie leaned against the car. "Rosie," he said quietly. Tears pressed against her eyes, his nickname for her. Emmett stood in front of her, taking her hands in his.

"Are you hurting me to get back at me for what I did?" She asked.

Emmett sighed, moving circles into her palms. "Rosie, the last thing I want to do is hurt you," he whispered.

"Why? I hurt you," she answered.

"Yeah because you thought you were protecting me from what Royce did to you. I still wish you came to me about that," he told her, stroking her face.

Rosalie swallowed, closing her eyes tight. "I still love you Rosalie Hale, I never stopped," he whispered. She shook her head.

"Don't tell me that," she answered.

She pushed him slightly. "You're married what are you doing?!" She exclaimed. Emmett shook his head, showing her his empty left hand.

"Was married, Brooke and I are getting a divorce," he replied.

Rosalie stood there in shock and looked over to see Emma standing there. She pressed her hand to her forehead. "I need time to think, Emmett," she told him. She walked over and picked Emma up. Emmett stood there as he watched them get into the car. "I told you I didn't want to be the reason for your marriage falling apart, which I obviously am," she answered. She got in and drove off. Emmett let out a frustrated sigh, pressing his hand against his forehead.

"Dammit!" he hissed.


	18. Name of the Game

Chapter 18: Name of the Game

Rosalie sighed as she did another photo shoot. "You're doing great, Rosalie," the photographer informed. She smiled slightly and saw her daughter playing with some of the other models. She closed her eyes for a second and let out a deep breath. "Rosalie!" The photographer called. She looked over at him.

"Sorry," she answered.

She stood up from the small couch that was there and followed the photographer's instructions.

Later that day, Rosalie went into her dressing room to find roses everywhere along with a card. She walked over and picked it up. "On the other side is a poem," she read. She turned the card over and saw that it was Maya Angelou's "In and Out of Time" written on the back. She swallowed as she began to read it.

"The sun has come…the mists have gone

we see in the distance our long way home

I was always yours to have and you were always mine

we have loved each other in and out of time

when the first stone…looked up at the blazing sun

and the first tree struggled up from the forest floor

I had always loved you more. You freed your braids

gave your hair to the breeze

it hummed like a hive of honeybees.

I reached in the mass of the sweet honeycomb there

God…how I loved your hair

you saw me bludgeoned by circumstance…lost…injured…hurt by chance…

I screamed to the heavens…loudly screamed

trying to change our nightmares into dreams…

the sun has come…the mists have gone

we see in the distance our long way home

I yours to have…and you were always mine

we have loved each other in and out

in and out

in and out of time," she read.

Rosalie bit her lower lip. "Did you really think I was going to let you walk out of my life again?" Emmett asked behind her. She turned around and Emmett walked over to her. "I have been in love with you for as long as I can remember. I wasn't going to let you leave me again," he told her. She closed her eyes and Emmett held her hands. "Baby, you're the only girl for me. I can never love another girl as much as I love you," he said quietly.

"How did you know where I was?" She asked.

"Jasper," he replied.

She sat down and closed her eyes. "Rosalie, you did say you didn't want to be the other woman…you were never the other woman. This is gong to sound really dumb, but Brooke was the other woman," he told her.

"You don't make any sense," she said with a laugh, her hands on his face.

Emmett chuckled softly, his hands on hers. "Just my silly way of saying that no other girl has ever taken your place in my life," he replied. She smiled slightly. "I love you Rosie, I never stopped loving you," he whispered. Rosalie closed her eyes.

"I love you too," she finally answered.

Emmett leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers. Rosalie kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her up from the ground. "Rosalie!" the photographer called. Rosalie pulled away with a small laugh.

"I have to get back to work," she told him.

Emmett grinned and kissed her gently before letting her leave.


	19. Never Again

Chapter 19: Never Again

After the shoot in Italy, Emmett, Rosalie, and Emma made their way back home in New York. Emmett had moved out of his house and into Rosalie's house. It was almost as if the two of them never broke up. They were both cutting back time at work so they could spend more time together and with Emma.

One day, Rosalie was finishing up a shoot when her photographer patted her arm. "Hey, I have to run to the bank in a little bit. I'll be back to pick up my camera," she informed.

"Alright, thanks Trish," she answered.

The photographer nodded and left. Rosalie walked into her dress room, getting out of the dress she was wearing. She put it back on the banger before pulling on her jeans and button up her blouse when she suddenly had the feeling she was being watched. She spun around and her eyes widened in horror. "That is not possible!" She exclaimed.

"Hi Rosie," Royce greeted.

She felt her heart pounding so hard she could hear it. "Thought you could just escape me?" He asked.

"You're supposed to be in jail," she told him.

"It's not that easy to get rid of me," he answered.

He had her backed up against her vanity table. "And now…" he started. Rosalie grabbed her perfume off the table and sprayed it in his eyes. He shouted in pain and Rosalie ran by him. "GET BACK HERE!" Royce shouted.

Rosalie reached for her phone as she tried to get out, hitting #1 on her speed dial, Emmett's phone number. "Hey babe," Emmett greeted.

"Emmett, you have to come get me…" she started.

She felt something smash in the back of her head making her fall to the floor. "Rose? ROSE!" Emmett shouted with no answer.

"Show you for trying to get rid of me!" Royce snapped.

Rosalie came out of her daze, kicking out. "NO!" She screamed. He grabbed a hold of her and started dragging her back to the dressing room. "LET GO OF ME!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. She tried kicking him off, hitting him in the knee. He hissed and she tried to run again when he grabbed her and threw her on the floor.

"Shut up, you are such a whiner Rosalie," Royce snapped.

Rosalie saw her world spinning. Her head ached and she felt nauseas. "Stop being a baby," he told her. Her answer was punching him in the nose. He grabbed her wrist and twisted it hard. Rosalie let out a scream when she heard it and felt it break. He hovered over her and Rosalie shook her head.

"No, no, no," she sobbed.

"Shut up," he told her.

Just as she thought her struggle was for nothing, Royce was suddenly yanked off her. "Get the hell off her!" Emmett snapped.

"What a hero," Royce laughed.

Emmett glared at him. "You're the reason a lot of us good men get bad names!" he snapped. He punched him hard in the jaw watching him fall to the floor. "You touch Rosalie again and I won't hesitate to kill you!" he snapped.

"I'd like to see you try!" Royce snapped as he charged at Emmett.

Both men ended up on the floor, rolling and throwing punches at each other. "What would Rosalie want in you when she could have me?!" Royce snapped.

"I'm not a pig!" Emmett answered as he kicked Royce in the stomach.

Rosalie could hear the scuffling, but she couldn't see. She felt darkness starting to take over her from being thrown around so much and all the pain she was enduring at the moment. "Rosie, Rose, baby can you hear me?" She heard Emmett call, but he sounded so far away.

"Em…" was all she could get out.

Her head and wrist was throbbing, she didn't notice the blood on the floor that was from her head. "I NEED A PARAMEDIC!" She heard Emmett shout. He placed his hands on her face. "Rosie, stay with me, Rosalie open your eyes," he insisted.

Emmett held her face in his hand while his other hand was trying to stop the bleeding on her head. "I NEED A PARAMEDIC!" He shouted again to the officers who were arresting Royce. He shook his head. "Rosalie, Rosie, baby, please stay with me. Open your eyes Rosalie please," he begged. He watched her eyes close. "No, Rosalie, don't go to sleep! Rosalie! ROSALIE!" He shouted.

**(Hospital)**

Rosalie woke up to the sound of her heart monitor beating. She looked around, her vision was blurred, but she knew someone was sitting on the edge of her bed. "Emmett…" she rasped out.

"Rosie…" he murmured.

Emmett stroked her good cheek. "You gave us a scare there," he commented. Rosalie winced slightly.

"Don't talk so loud it hurts," she whimpered.

"Sorry," he said quietly.

She let out a deep breath. "You sure put up one hell of a fight, Rosie," he murmured.

"Royce…" she started.

"He's gone, he escaped prison but now he's going back as well as adding attempted murder on his file," he replied.

Rosalie swallowed, her throat burned. "Here," he murmured holding up a straw to her lips. He held her good hand with a sigh. "I thought I was never going to see those eyes open up," he whispered.

"For a minute there I didn't want to," she answered.

He stroked her hand with a sigh. "Looks like you put up one hell of a fight too," she commented, gesturing to the bruise under his eye.

"Cheap shot," he answered.

She laughed softly, but her head ached when she did so. "You just rest okay? I'll be back later with Emma, she's been asking about you," he murmured. She smiled softly.

"I thought he was going to kill me," she whispered.

Emmett kissed her knuckles. "He won't touch you again, I promise," he answered. He kissed her softly. "I love you so much Rosalie," he told her.

"I love you too," she answered.

He let out a sigh. "Stay with me? Please?" She asked.

"Wasn't planning on leaving" he replied.

He lied down beside her and held her in his arms. Rosalie rested against Emmett's strong chest and he stroked her back as they both started drifting off to sleep.


	20. The Perfect Day

Chapter 20: The Perfect Day

Rosalie winced. "Alice be careful!" She exclaimed.

"Sorry, but you don't want it to fall down during the wedding," Alice answered.

Rosalie let out a sigh and looked in the mirror. She was wearing a chiffon A-Line wedding gown with the bodice was draped and beaded. The back of her dress laced up and it had a small sweep train. "I don't have the same itsy bitsy figure I had in high school so stop trying to choke me," she insisted.

"Sorry," Alice answered.

Rosalie smiled and Emma came in. "Mama, do I look pretty?" She asked. Rosalie looked over at her daughter with a smile.

"Sweetheart you're beautiful," she answered with a smile.

She kissed her cheek. "The prettiest flower girl in the world," she added. Emma beamed and Rosalie handed her the basket of flower petals. She stood back up and let out a deep breath, closing her eyes.

"You okay?" Bella asked.

Rosalie opened her eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine," she replied with a smile.

"You'll do fine, if Edward and I can last a wedding, so can you," Bella quipped.

Rosalie laughed slightly and shook her head.

**(Park)**

Emmett and Rosalie had decided to get married in the park by the lake that was there. They had flowers all over the place, exactly how Rosalie had talked about for years when she daydreamed about her wedding day. Emmett was standing under the arch that was there with Edward behind him. Jasper was going to stand behind them after he walked Rosalie down the aisle.

Emmett let out a deep breath and smiled when Emma came down the aisle, tossing little flower petals down the aisle. The five-year-old looked up, gave him a big smile, and waved. Emmett chuckled and gave her a small wave back before she walked over to seat next to Renee, who picked the little girl up and had her sit in her lap. He looked up when the music started to play and Jasper escorted Rosalie down the aisle.

Emmett let out a deep breath, Rosalie was absolutely stunning. Rosalie gave him a smile before she and Jasper stopped in front of the altar. "Who gives this woman to this man?" The minister asked.

"I do Jasper Alan Hale," he replied.

Jasper smiled as he kissed his sister's cheek before handing her off to Emmett. Rosalie smiled softly, giving his hands a gentle squeeze.

When it came time to the vows, Rosalie had handed her bouquet over to Bella before holding both of Emmett's hands. "We have known each other our entire lives, you were there for me when things were really hard for me, especially after my parents died and it was just Jasper and me, you made sure we were okay. You protected me even though I told you not to. You promised me everything, and I can't imagine my life without you. I love you more than anything and I'm looking forward to spending the rest of my life with you," she explained. Emmett let out a deep breath.

"I spent months and months and months trying to think of the right words to say when I finally married you, but I couldn't come up with you. I know I'm not the romantic kind of man like Edward or Jasper who can easily sweep a girl off her feet with poetry or music or something. I'm not good at that, half of the poems and stuff I left for you I had to ask them for help. I can just make it plain and simple. I love you Rosalie Hale and I would wait forever to make you my wife and I'm glad you agreed to do so. I can't imagine my life without you, the days I had to live without you were torture. I love you and I will love you and Emma forever," he explained.

Rosalie smiled softly. The rings were blessed and Emmett slipped a ring onto her finger. "With this ring, I thee wed," he vowed. She took the other ring, slipping it onto his finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed," she vowed in return.

Emmett gave her hands a gentle squeeze. "By the powers invested in me in the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride," the minister informed. Emmett placed his hands on Rosalie's face and kissed her deeply. Rosalie placed her hands on his shoulders, kissing him back. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Emmett Charles Swan," the minister announced.


	21. The Perfect Gift

Chapter 21: The Perfect Gift

Rosalie sighed as Emmett opened the door to her side of the car and he helped her out of the car. "Emmett, I'm not fragile," she insisted.

"You might not be, but this is," he told her, touching her baby bump.

She rolled her eyes slightly before he moved to the back of the car to get Emma. "Daddy why are we dressed fancy?" Emma asked. Emmett lifted her up, having her sit on his side.

"Well, this is a fancy party, we I think it'd be nice if we all dressed like everyone else right?" He asked.

She nodded with a smile. Rosalie put her hand on her lower back, wincing slightly. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, with the baby dropping the other day, it's made everything difficult," she replied with a small smile.

Emmett rubbed her stomach again with a grin. "You know that…" he started.

"Emmett, I was pregnant once before, I know what to do," she assured him.

Emmett smiled and kissed his wife briefly before they went into the party.

**(Party)**

Alice pouted slightly. "You're not wearing the dress I made you?" She asked. Rosalie laughed slightly.

"Alice, you forget I'm nine months pregnant. I couldn't fit," she replied.

Alice laughed slightly and leaned against Jasper. "Where's my sister?" Emmett laughed.

"They should be here any minute," Jasper replied.

Rosalie smiled and Emmett moved his hand over her stomach. "You're due any day now right?" Alice asked.

"Yep, any day now," Rosalie replied.

Emmett kissed the side of her head with a smile. Rosalie leaned against him with a sigh.

The couple have spent two great years together as husband and wife. They decided to take Emma around the world to see many of the wonderful things the world had to off before she had to start school.

During the party, Rosalie was sitting down when she felt really funny. She shifted in her seat, biting her lower lip. "Rose, are you okay?" Bella asked.

"Mmm…I think I'm having contractions," she replied quietly.

She let out a gasp. "Oh! Nope, I don't think I am, I know I am," she corrected herself.

"I'm going to get Emmett," Bella informed.

"Don't make it obvious, there are a lot of people here," Rosalie answered.

Bella nodded and went to get Emmett.

Emmett was talking with Edward and Jasper when Bella walked over to them. "Emmett, Rosalie's going into labor," she told him quietly. Emmett looked over his shoulder to see his wife putting on her fake smile.

"Thank God I kept her bag in the car just in case," he commented.

They laughed as he walked over and helped Rosalie up from her seat.

**(Hospital)**

Rosalie winced as another contraction hit her hard, gripping Emmett's hand. "Emmett you tell me to breathe and I'll strangle you!" she snapped.

"I wasn't going to say anything," he answered.

"You're such a liar!" She hissed.

She grabbed him by his shirt. "If you ever…ever touch me again…I will kill you, I swear to God I will kill you!" She snapped.

"Gee you weren't complaining at the time," he answered.

"NOT HELPING!" She shouted.

Emmett winced slightly. "Never again! This is the last kid Emmett Swan I swear to God it's the last kid!" She snapped.

"Okay, I get it," he answered.

She fell back, closing her eyes when the contraction passed. "You done screaming at me now?" He asked. Rosalie looked around the room.

"I don't know do you see a baby around here?" She asked.

He sighed and pressed his forehead against the back of her hand.

**(Hours Later)**

Rosalie gripped Emmett's arm as she gave one final push and a baby's wail could be heard throughout the delivery room. "It's a boy," Emmett told his wife, kissing the side of her head. Rosalie smiled and he helped her sit up before a nurse brought their newborn son over to them.

"Here he is, very healthy baby boy," she informed.

Emmett took his son into his arms and smiled before sitting next to Rosalie. "Here he is Rosie," he murmured, setting the baby into her arms. Rosalie smiled through her happy tears as she held his tiny hand.

"So you're the reason why I've been craving barbecued ribs," she quipped.

Emmett chuckled, kissing the side of her head again. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling his wife and newborn son to him. She leaned back against his chest and let out a sigh. "Should I call everyone?" He asked.

"Not yet, I'm too tired, especially for how Alice is going to be when she first sees him," she replied.

He chuckled, moving his hand up and down her arm. "Okay, we'll wait a little later," he told her. She smiled as she started drifting off to sleep in his arms. Emmett looked down at the baby asleep in her arms. "You buddy got your mom all mad at me," he told the baby, holding his tiny hand. The baby opened his eyes briefly, revealing that they were the same violet color as Rosalie's. Emmett leaned back against the bed, holding Rosalie and their son close as he joined them in a deep sleep.

**(Later On)**

Emmett walked out into the waiting room. "Rosalie's awake now, the baby's fed and everything, but she just finally got him to go to sleep so please don't make any kind of loud noise whatsoever, he's a light sleeper we already found out," he explained to them. Everyone looked at Alice.

"Why are you looking at me?" She asked.

Emmett sighed. "Please be quiet," he told them. They nodded and he led them to Rosalie's room.

Rosalie was sitting up, holding her sleeping son's hand when they came in. "Mommy," Emma called quietly. Emmett lifted their daughter up and she sat next to Rosalie.

"Emma, everyone, this is Rowan Alexander Swan," she informed with a smile.

Emmett stood next to Rosalie, his hand on her shoulder. "Mama can I hold him?" Emma asked. Emmett walked over to Emma's side.

"Hold your arms just like this," he told her moving his daughter's arms out so she could support her baby brother.

"Be careful with his head," Rosalie put in before placing Rowan into Emma's arms.

Emma looked at her brother with a smile. "He's precious congratulations," Bella told them. Emmett smiled proudly as everyone congratulated them and looked at the newborn baby that had joined their very large family. Emmett looked at Rosalie with a smile before he leaned forward and kissed her. Rosalie kissed him back, her hand on his face. He sat on the edge of the bed, his hand on Emma's leg as the small family welcomed their new addition. Emmett kissed the back of Rosalie's head.

"Merry Christmas to everyone," he commented.

Rosalie smiled and nodded her head slowly in agreement. This was the greatest Christmas gift anyone could ever receive. She not only got a son, but she had Emmett and Emma. She couldn't ask for anything better.

**(Preview to Next Story)**

_**I turned around just as a tennis ball nailed me in the head. "Bella! Are you okay?!" Angela exclaimed.**_

"_**Yep, never better," I replied, stumbling a bit.**_

_**I looked over at Alice with a glare who gave me an innocent smile. "Can't warn you all the time," she commented. I sighed as I got up from the ground and just waited or gym to be over.**_

_**(After School)**_

_**I was walking over to my truck when I suddenly had the feeling I was being watched. I looked all around, but saw no one there. "Odd…" I muttered to myself as I pulled out my keys. I shook the feeling of being watched and got into my truck, driving to the Cullen's house.**_

**(End Preview)**

**Title: Taming the Lion**

**Pairing: Edward/Bella**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Drama, romance, angst**

**The Story is due: February 22, 2009**


End file.
